Together, We're Okay
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: Even when someone breaks you, you can still love again. You can always love again. Sometimes you just need to be reminded. Semi RikuRoku


A/n: (Shrugs) I don't have anything clever to say. Just trying to write something that's not depressing, think I succeeded. Maybe.

It's AU, by the way. But anyone who knows me knows I love to do AU one-shots.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is Tetsuya Nomura's baby, not mine. I wish.

* * *

The park the two friends had decided to meet at was surprisingly empty for such an unusually warm winter afternoon. It was strange but Riku decided not to look the preverbal gift horse in the mouth. He supposed that god was finally deciding to let things go his way, just this once, maybe. So he decided to be grateful, but only just this once.

Roxas wasn't there, which didn't surprise Riku much, seeing as he was a good fifteen minutes early. Riku knew the blond little punk would be on time, he always was before and Riku had no reason to doubt him now.

Riku saw him striding over as he attempted to glance at his watch for the thirteenth time. He didn't even let the blond sit down before he confessed.

"I saw him today." Riku stated quietly, forgoing greetings, twiddling with the fringed ends of his scarf, unable to look his friend in the eye.

"Riku," Roxas started to chastise, but quickly gave up, knowing he wouldn't listen, "Did he see you?"

"No, he was out with his girlfriend… They looked happy."

Both boys sighed quietly and Roxas took the lull in conversation as an opportunity to sit down, side pressed up tight against his friend's, on the freshly painted green park bench.

"They are happy." Roxas ventured, unsure as to what would be the step too far, the one that would break Riku's fragile grip on reality and send him spiraling into the unfathomable darkness, again.

"Oh?" Riku wanted to ask if they talked often, Roxas and Sora, but he didn't know how to word the question without making it seem like it was the only reason Riku talked to him, to grill him for information on Sora.

"Yea, he… he asks about you sometimes, you know." Roxas paused, checked Riku's face for signs of discomfort and continued upon finding none, "He wonders sometimes, why you two stopped talking. He never figured it out Riku. He never figured out you love him."

"Loved."

"What?" The conversation stopped momentarily as Roxas struggled to figure out what Riku meant, because he knew Riku didn't meant that like it sounded. He couldn't—

"You said 'love him.' I don't. I_ loved_ him, yes, but I don't love him now." Riku smiled, then, turning to look at the blond completely, instead of out of the corner of his eye.

"When…" The boy couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Around the time you came crying to me that Ax had left and you didn't know where he was, or f he was coming back." That was the beauty of their friendship, neither boy needed to speak to know what the other was saying.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Never seemed like the right time to talk about it. It didn't seem important enough to talk about."

"Riku… So, you're okay? You're really okay now? That Sora is with Kairi, you're okay with that?" He knew he was rambling, repeating phrases and stumbling over his words, but Roxas needed to hear the words, that Riku was really and truly over Sora.

"I'm happy that he's happy. I always, always just wanted for him to be happy. He deserves to be happy. And if Kairi makes him happy, then so be it. I'm okay; I'm completely okay with how things turned out, Rox. After all, I still have you, right?" A smile took over Riku's face, transforming it from its usual aloof beauty to a smoldering splendor only few had ever seen. Roxas was a bit awed that he was one of the lucky ones to see his friend looking so beautiful.

"Yea, Riku. You have me, always." It was Roxas's turn to fiddle with an article of clothing, unable to stare into the silver haired boy's eyes while confessing such a personal thing.

To a mild degree he hated himself for what he was about to say, but he knew he had to say it all the same. It could change things, change everything perhaps, but Riku had to know. He had to know that he had choices, that he wasn't stuck with just some blond punk. "You know, you could have Sora too, as a friend. As your best friend, again. All you have to do is ask."

"I don't need a best friend, Rox. I have one already." The way Riku stared at him, unabashed and unafraid, in combination with his frank words nearly undid Roxas.

"Yea you do, Riku. You're stuck with me, indefinitely." The pair of jacketed arms that weaved their way around his stomach almost scared Roxas for a moment; but as the head of familiar silver hair plopped onto his shoulder, barely touching his own head, Roxas decided not to question anything. He decided for once to just enjoy himself.

"Don't say it like it's a death sentence Rox, you know I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Riku…" Roxas was amazed at his friend's ability to take every one of his thoughts and make them scatter across the wind like dust. No one else had this ability and he wondered how the older boy did it. He never consciously gave his silver-headed friend permission to make such a fool of him.

But as he felt the limbs around him tighten the slightest fraction, cocooning him in warmth, Roxas figured that if it was Riku doing it, then he'd allow it.

* * *

End Note: I'll pair anyone with Riku, won't I? Shit… What do I have against Sora? Well, at least he wasn't a bastard in this, though Axel kind of was… Oops. Hmm, I like it for my first attempt at writing Roxas. I mean, I wouldn't call it good, per se, but it was not horrible, right? Eh, comments would be much appreciated. Tell me if I botched Roxas, will ya?

Surprising how I ended it fairly well, seeing as how unhappy I am at this very moment. (Shrugs)


End file.
